Attrape moi si tu peux
by MacHellia
Summary: Quand Urahara s'enferme dans son labo, une seule personne peut le faire sortir.


**Attrape-moi si tu peux**

L'attente. Une attente qui paressait comme éternelle s'était installée dans un magasin méconnu de Karakura. Celle ci allait bientôt prendre fin, tous attendaient à la fois anxieux et impatients les premiers jours de l'hiver.

Les feuilles des arbres voltigeaient sous les brises automnales. Sur une branche dans un magnolia du quartier se tenait un chat noir aux yeux perçants. Cet animal était assis immobile sur cet arbre depuis de nombreuses heures, les enfants du quartier lui avaient même déposée une tasse de lait pour l'inciter à descendre. En vain; le chat continuait à fixer l'horizon, ni le bruit des voitures mêlé à celui de la foule ni ceux provenant du dernier chantier de restauration de la ville ne semblaient l'atteindre.

A l'intérieur de l'étrange magasin une pièce était particulièrement à l'abri des regards indiscrets; on pouvait y trouver toutes sortes d'appareils plus étranges les uns que les autres. Au milieu de ce désordre se tenait assis devant un bureau un homme vêtu de vert en profonde réflexion. Kisuke était soucieux, il craignait pour la vie d'Ichigo et ses amis, même s'il avait pris des mesures pour les protéger. Il s'interrogeait sur Aizen, ses intentions, et se sentait responsable de ses actes, après tout ce Hogyokou était sa création, ce qui aurait du être son chef d'œuvre.

Il s'inquiétait pour Shinji et les autres Vizards. L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division et sa décontraction légendaire lui manquait en ce moment. Mais à cet instant son sujet principal d'inquiétude était une jeune femme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il lui avait pourtant demandé de rester bien sagement au lit pour qu'elle se repose, mais Yoruichi n'avait jamais été sage, et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela allait commencer.

Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était resté ainsi cloitré fixant les croquis qui s étalaient sur son bureau. Son entourage habitué à ses extravagances l'avait laissé seul. Urahara se souvenait parfaitement du combat qui l'avait opposé à deux Arrancars. Bien sûr, il eut de nombreux blessés ce jour là l'ennemi était malheureusement bien plus fort qu'il l'avait imaginé, et Yoruichi, une combattante hors pair en avait payé le prix. Les blessures de la jeune femme se résorbaient maintenant peu à peu grâce aux soins efficaces de Tessai. Elle pourrait bientôt reprendre le combat, de toutes manières il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle dans la lutte contre Aizen. Cependant il ne pouvait chasser ses images de la tête, la voir couverte de bandages l'avait profondément atteint. Yoruichi, son amie depuis plus d'un siècle était une femme forte et indépendante. Il aurait du se faire une raison depuis les années, mais Kisuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, épuisé par toutes ses réflexions, terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Son pire ennemi n'était pas Aizen mais le manque de sommeil il troublait sa concentration et affaiblissait son corps. Chaque nuit pour lui était une épreuve, entre cauchemar et insomnie, il trouvait rarement le repos. Il savait que tous comptaient sur lui pour les tirer des pires situations, il ne pouvait décemment pas sortir de son labo sans au moins trouver une solution, une solution pour celle qui l'avait tant de fois aidé.

Pendant ce temps sous l'ombre du magnolia, le chat s'était soudainement décidé à bouger. Il s'avança doucement sur la branche qui était à plus de deux mètres du sol sous le regard inquiet des passants. D'un bon spectaculaire Yoruichi atterrit au milieu du foule bouche bée, puis elle partit aussi vite qu'elle leurs était apparue. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer à la maison. Cela allait faire bientôt cinq jours qu'elle était partie et elle savait bien que pendant ce temps, son génial mais parfois abruti ami s'était enfermé dans son antre. Il avait toujours été du genre inquiet même si maintenant il savait le cacher à la plus part de gens.

Pendant ce siècle passé sur terre il avait gagnait en assurance du jeune capitaine timide et rêveur, il était devenu un homme plus avisé et confiant. Yoruichi devait l'admettre Shinji avait eut une bonne influence sur lui. Mais au fond de lui il restait le même, un homme qui s'inquiète bien plus pour les autres que pour lui. D'un simple regard elle avait compris après son retour de la soul society que le scientifique se tenait toujours responsable pour tout, que ce soit des agissements d'Aizen, ou de la transformation en Vizard des anciens capitaines, ou encore des blessures d'Ichigo et de ses jeunes amis. Pour expier toutes ses fautes, il ne trouvait jamais mieux que s'enfermer pour trouver une solution, quitte à y perdre la santé ou la raison, et peut être même les deux. Elle détestait cette habitude, de le voir comme ça, lui qui avait autre fois un sourire si rayonnant.

Il était donc temps qu'elle rentre pour le faire sortir un peu. Elle arriva dans la cour du magasin se faufilant à l'intérieur sans que les enfants ne la voient et se dirigea vers le labo. Elle poussa la porte d'un léger coup de tête puis entra dans la salle. Elle y vit Kisuke, sans son bob qui gisait sur le sol prés de Benhime. Yoruichi aurait juré que le zanpakto non plus n'aimait pas cette atmosphère. Elle s'avança doucement et vit les cernes noires du scientifique, elle était aussi convaincue qu'il avait du perdre quelques kilos. Elle continua de s'approcher en toute discrétion, pour mieux juger de l'ampleur des dégâts. La conclusion fut aisée, elle avait bien fait de revenir.

Le jeune homme absorbé par ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, il ne lui laisser guerre le choix. Yoruichi bondit sur son bureau et s'assit le dos droit le regard sévère juste devant lui. La réaction fut immédiate, Kisuke surpris cria et tomba de sa chaise, ce qui amusa beaucoup le chat, néanmoins elle devait rester sérieuse elle était venue pour lui passer un savon.

Assis par terre, le regard affolé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. C'était l'un de ses sourires chaleureux dont il avait le secret, empli de pureté et de bienveillance qui aurait fait fondre le pire des espadas. Pendant ces quelques secondes Yoruichi reconnut toute la candeur et l'innocence de l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division, et son regard s'adoucit.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Urahara prit la parole d'une voix quelque peu inquiète :

_-« Yoruichi-san…. »_

Même après avoir fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, Kisuke restait toujours aussi formel avec elle. Mais bon elle s'était faite une raison depuis le temps. Sans ciller elle allait lui répondre lorsque Kisuke instinctivement recula. On pouvait lire une certaine crainte dans ses yeux, le scientifique savait trop bien, que les colères de son amie étaient bien plus dangereuses que n'importe quel Hollow.

_-« Yoruichi-san…, c'est tout !Tu ne trouves rien d'autre à me dire, je suis déçue. Je m'absente cinq petits jours et quand je reviens tu as une tête de zombie et encore là je suis gentille… »_

Le propriétaire du magasin fit son regard de chien battu et essaya de lui couper la parole, mais il renonça quand Yoruichi se releva et monta le ton.

_« -Espèce d'abruti on n'interrompt pas une femme quand elle parle ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ton trou et de prendre l'air, de manger un bon repas et de dormir un peu. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliquer ce que je te demande ? Exécution !»_

Kisuke déglutit difficilement avant de répondre précipitamment en essayant de choisir les bons mots:

_« - Mais je n'ai pas fini mes recherches, je suis sur un truc important, un truc qui te concerne justement. »_

Yoruichi ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou pas, après tout les sujets des expériences d'Urahara étaient d'ordinaire pour le moins étranges. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet .La jeune femme d'un bond se déplaça vers le scientifique les griffes sorties, elle devait rester ferme. A cette vue Kisuke recula encore un peu pour finir coincé contre une armoire.

_« -Tu vas sortir ici maintenant de gré ou de force, franchement tu as vu ta tête, tu te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe. Est ce que tu en as conscience au moins ? Te rendre malade n'aidera personne, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici maintenant. »_

Kisuke capitula d'un sourire, et rougit légèrement. Pendant quelques secondes il oublia tout ses problèmes et ses doutes. Il était tout simplement heureux que son amie soit à ses cotés et qu'elle se souciait de lui. Cela faisait longtemps que Yoruichi ne s'était pas énervée de la sorte.

Il se releva donc sans toute fois perdre de vue les griffes de Yoruichi, et ramassa son chapeau. Il le mit masquant ainsi ses cernes et son visage amaigri, il était inutile d'inquiéter les enfants et quitta la pièce. Arrivé à la porte il s'arrêta puis se tourna légèrement vers le chat :

_« -Les femmes d'abord. »_

Yoruichi avança doucement un sourire aux lèvres pour s'arrêter à moins de trente centimètres de lui. S'il voulait jouer il allait être servi. Elle le fixa quelques secondes lui avec son allure de fou furieux et son sourire malicieux.

On entendit une légère détonation, mais Urahara ne sursauta pas contre toutes les attentes de Yoruichi qui avait repris sa forme humaine dans un nuage de poussières. Il avait retrouvé tout son assurance et son audace. D'une voix suffisante il murmura avec un large sourire:

_« -Il faudra faire mieux pour me surprendre. »_

Il avait décidément gagné trop en confiance pendant ce siècle pensa Yoruichi pour jouer ainsi avec elle, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus du scientifique qui restait de marbre devant le corps nu de la jeune femme.

_« - Est-ce un défi ? »_

Urahara resta muet fixant son amie d'un regard qui se voulait sans faille. Mais ce fut peine perdue quand Yoruichi avec un sourire carnassier s'approcha d'avantage passant ses bras autour de son cou. Décidément elle savait encore si facilement le déstabiliser, il n'était pas habitué à l'avoir si proche de lui, et il savait très bien qu'à ce jeu, elle était nettement meilleure que lui.

Il était hors de question de la laisser gagner si facilement. Urahara d'un ton charmeur lui répondit :

_« - En tout cas, c'est mal parti ! Je connais tes mensurations par cœur, j n'ai même pas eu besoin de te voir pour dessiner ton armure. Vous faiblissez Yoruichi-san. »_

Il avait réussi, sur le moment il était tellement fier de lui qu'il ne remarqua pas que le sourire de Yoruichi s'élargit.

_« -Comme ça tu connais mon corps par cœur ? »_

Kisuke déglutit difficilement, comprenant que ce qu'il avait dit pouvait être interpréter de bien des manières. Ca n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de bévue

Devant l'assurance précaire d'Urahara, Yoruichi passa délicatement l'une de ses mains d'un la chevelure du blond au grand dam du scientifique qui se demander à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Profitant de la situation, elle s'avança d'avantage et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, devant un Urahara figé.

Certes elle avait peur être exagérée, elle savait que son ami avait toujours eut du mal à gérer ce genre de situation. L'absence totale de réaction de son ami ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, il avait beau être un génie en science il restait le jeune garçon ingénu en ce domaine.

Devant le malaise qu'il s'installait, Yoruichi décida de faire diversion. Le but de l'opération était avant tout de remonter le moral du scientifique et non de le briser. D'un geste brusque elle lui arracha de la tête son si précieux bob, puis disparut en quelques secondes en s'exclamant :

_« -Attrape-moi si tu peux ! »_

Urahara, une main sur la tête jeta un regard sur son labo avant de la poursuivre. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il était assez chamboulé mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi : une fois encore il ne s'était pas montrer à la hauteur.

Yoruichi arriva dans le terrain d entrainement du scientifique et attendit quelques secondes que celui-ci le rattrape. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas aisée pour lui de la suive surtout dans son état de fatigue actuel. Lorsque Kisuke arriva à son tour dans la salle il dut attendre quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton qui se voulait convaincant, tout en sachant que son amie ne l'écouterait pas :

_« -Yoruichi-san, veuillez me rendre mon merveilleux couvre chef maintenant ? »_

_« -Ca, un merveilleux couvre chef, ce n'est qu'un chapeau miteux ? »_

_« -C'est pourtant vous qui me l'avez offert. »_

Il venait de marquer un point, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait gardé plus d'un siècle. D'un bond elle se rapprocha de lui, faisant tournoyer son chapeau sur un doigt. Urahara mi- amusé mi- exaspéré il eut un léger soupir. Encore de la provocation, il n'avait pas la force de l'arrêter, il avait déjà eut du mal à la suivre juste ici, alors gagner un duel de rapidité contre elle semblait largement impossible. Une solution lui restait : la ruse.

Il la rejoignit en une fraction seconde bien que l'effort le fatiguait déjà.

Enchantée, après tout c'était son jeu préféré depuis des années, Yoruichi fit plusieurs bons en arrière, Kisuke la poursuivit. Cependant après une quinzaine de sauts Urahara faiblit et fit une chute de plusieurs mètres. Yoruichi se précipita et le rattrapa avant l'impact.

Une fois au sol elle déposa doucement un Urahara ravi qui tenait entre ses mains le fameux chapeau. Il se redressa fanfaronna en posant son chapeau sur la tête, l'ajusta pendant plusieurs secondes jetant un regard malicieux sur son amie. Furieuse elle tenta de lui assener une gifle monumentale mais Urahara s'était déjà éloigné.

_« - Imbécile, c'était tout sauf drôle ! » _

Le sourire d'Urahara était à la hauteur de la colère de la jeune femme.

_« -Mais voyons je suis profondément touché par ce que tu fais pour moi. Etre sauvé d'une chute fatale par une splendide et séduisante jeune femme, c'est le rêve de tout homme. »_

Yoruichi ne reteint ni le 'splendide' ni la 'séduisante' au grand désespoir du scientifique.

_« - Tu te fous de moi là ! Une chute de trois mètres, au pire tu aurais quelques hématomes, mais n'ait crainte des hématomes tu vas en avoir. Je vais être ton pire cauchemar. »_

Kisuke adorait quand elle s'énervait de la sorte, son regard était plus intense et son visage bien plus expressif.

_« - Que ce soit mes plus beaux rêves ou mes cauchemars les plus effrayants, tu règnes sans partage sur mon sommeil »_

_« -Tu vas me le payer, plus de pitié. Je vais bruler ton chapeau ! »_

Le pauvre détenteur du dit chapeau recula rapidement en rétorquant à la jeune femme qui fonçait sur lui.

« -Lâche ! _Reviens ici._ »

_« - À __vaincre__ sans __péril__, on __évite__ des __ennuis__ !_ _Tu devrais le savoir à ton âge. Est-ce__ça que tu veux ?» _Dit-il d'une voix innocente en désignant son bob de la main_._

Lui parler de son âge n'était apparemment pas l'idée du siècle.

_« -Donne le moi immédiatement, sinon je te réserve le même sort. »_

_Apres avoir fait mine de réfléchir il lui rétorqua :_

_« - Je sais pas trop : C'est vraiment une manière désagréable de mourir, mais d'un autre côté, je tiens beaucoup à mon couvre-chef. Il me rappelle tant de bons souvenirs. Délicat comme situation. J'ai fait mon choix. »_

Il attendit quelques secondes devant une Yoruichi plus qu'impatiente puis il déclara d'un ton audacieux :

_« -Attrape-moi si seulement tu le peux ! Je n'attends que ça ! » _

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« -_ KISUKE URAHARA TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! »_

Urahara profita de cette poursuite pour s'assurer que son amie avait bien soigné ses blessures, et malheureusement pour lui elle était parfaitement guérie. Pendant plusieurs minutes le scientifique étonna l'ancienne capitaine à lui résister ainsi; mais la fatigue arrivant, Yoruichi prit facilement de dessus. Elle savait qu'en temps normal ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps. A plusieurs reprises elle le frôla sans parvenir à lui reprendre le chapeau.

Finalement Kisuke ne pouvant échapper au choc se prépara à la collision. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux au moment fatidique. Mais il ne ressentit pas la douleur attendue. Yoruichi avait ralenti leur chute, Il se trouvait maintenant allongé contre le sol rocailleux, la jeune femme avec un sourire démoniaque juste au-dessus de lui. Son air d'ange n'entamait en rien la détermination de son amie. L'éclat dans les yeux de Yoruichi avait changé.

_« -Ma vengeance sera terrible, mon cher petit Kisuke. »_

Il savait qu'il n'était en position de résister. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Urahara fit quelque chose de complétement déraisonnable. Combien de fois Yoruichi et Shinji lui avaient dit qu'il était trop cérébral, mais aujourd'hui il allait en être autrement. En effet il ne rendit pas les armes et soutint le regard d'or de son futur bourreau avec air énigmatique.

_« -Des mots que des mots… »_

Il se rapprocha ensuite doucement d'elle, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Yoruichi surprise par l'audace de l'ancien capitaine le laissa s'approchait. Kisuke rassembla donc tout son courage, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois dont il avait imaginé la scène, pour donner un long et profond baiser à son amie. Lui d'un ordinaire si calme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et contre toutes ses attentes Yoruichi ne l'avait ni giflé ni assassiné sur place.

Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle de quelques centimètres, un sourire incommensurable aux lèvres. Nul ne sait qui commença à rire le premier. Yoruichi après avoir repris son calme, regarda minutieusement le visage du commerçant. Malgré les signes ostensibles de fatigue, il avait l'air plus heureux comme soulagé d'un poids. Pendant ces quelques minutes il avait oublié Aizen, et la bataille qui aurait lieu en hiver.

_« - Tu as gagné un sursis toi, et ton stupide bob. »_

Un sursis, c'était déjà bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait, il se releva légèrement faisant vaciller la jeune femme.

_« - Mademoiselle se montre fort généreuse. »_

Yoruichi eut un léger sourire avant de se relever et de lui répondre :

_« - Mademoiselle a surtout pitié, alors profite s'en ! »_

Urahara se releva à son tour et lui tendit sa veste, avant de s'allongeait et de se perdre dans le faux ciel qu'il avait créé. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme enfila la veste et ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur de son ami dessus. Elle observa ensuite le scientifique qui commençait à s'endormir comme on veille sur un blessé.

Avant que celui-ci ne tombe réellement dans un sommeil réparateur; Yoruichi aurait juré avoir entendu :

_« - Merci de prendre soin d'un abruti comme moi, je suis désolé de vous inquiéter, mais bientôt tout ira mieux. »_

Ces derniers mots faisaient fois de promesse, d'une confiance dans l'avenir qui réchauffa un peu l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division.


End file.
